


my heart continues to beat

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: come a bit closer [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, First Kiss, Getting Together, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Miscommunication, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: The male Hale twin is a lot less social than his sister, but no less good looking; fairly muscular, he’d shown up to school the summer after his sophomore year having switched from relatively-muscular-due-to-basketball to pretty damn ripped, and Stiles (as well as most of the school) has seen those heavenly abs, thanks to basketball - no, seriously, Stiles thinks he died and went to heaven the first time Derek had pulled his shirt up last year to wipe some sweat off his face. God damn. He’s got a fair bit of stubble for a seventeen - almost eighteen - year old and it works so well for him though facial hair and high school students don’t usually mingle well and he loves to wear this old leather jacket and so much dark clothing that he looks like such a badass though he’s actually one of the sweetest people Stiles has ever met, maybe only beat out by Scott because Scott’s actually an angel, sometimes to a fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne 
> 
> series title from "Closer" by Tegan and Sara

Stiles, if he could say so himself, is pretty fucking brave, okay? He’s totally fine with crashing crime scenes and while he doesn’t  _ revel  _ in seeing the occasional dead body that came upon Beacon HIlls (rare as it was, it did happen sometimes), it doesn’t  _ scare _ him. He’s pretty much up for any dare that the lacrosse team (mostly Jackson) throws at him, even when it sometimes puts him in danger and Scott stands off to the side anxiously, encouraging him not to do it but Stiles is - well, stubborn is putting it nicely. He has no qualms about wandering around the Preserve in the dark and has done so a few times, once actively searching for a body with Scott, which he’d heard about over his (maybe not so legal) police scanner (it had turned out to actually be a mannequin, much to Scott and Stiles’ relief when they’d been the ones to stumble upon it). 

But, brave as he really thinks he is (though Scott would probably call it stupid, but Scott isn’t so much of a rule breaker, okay? Stiles brings Scott all the adventure in his life and he should be  _ grateful _ ), the one thing he really, really isn’t that brave about is the crushes he has. 

People may disagree with him on that - he was pretty freakin’ obvious about his major, ten-year-long crush on Lydia and almost never turned down a chance to ask her out, but that wasn’t, like, a  _ real, actual  _ crush, because Stiles is awful with  _ real, actual  _ crushes. He’d never even thought about approaching Misty back in seventh grade and she’s super nice and probably would have either kindly rejected him or maybe even given him a small shot, though  _ she  _ had been pretty obvious about her then-crush on Riley and in eighth grade had publicly come out as very much into girls, thank you very much. And then in ninth grade, when he’d realized very suddenly that he was very much mostly into guys since Misty and Lydia had been the only girls he’s ever been into besides some celebrities and also realized how incredibly hot Danny had gotten over the summer, the only thing he’d been able to do was agree to try out for lacrosse with Scott just so he could get some facetime with the very-athletic Danny. That had gone  _ nowhere _ , and Danny had made it fairly obvious over the year that while he liked Stiles okay as a friend, he was in no way attracted to Stiles and anyway, had a boyfriend. 

That same year, he and Lydia had gotten pretty close once he’d given up his very-public courtship of her. He’d realized quickly that he had this very particular version of her in his head that was very little like her in  _ actuality _ , and that they could work very well as friends - best friends, really, besides Scott. That year, his sophomore, he got his first real look at the Hale twins, who’re a year above him and his friends, because Lydia and Laura are pretty good friends, and  _ whoa _ . Not with Laura, though she’s gorgeous and as model-worthy as Lydia and most of the women in his life (seriously, what the hell is in the water in Beacon Hills?), but  _ Derek _ . 

The male Hale twin is a lot less social than his sister, but no less good looking; fairly muscular, he’d shown up to school the summer after his sophomore year having switched from relatively-muscular-due-to-basketball to pretty damn ripped, and Stiles (as well as most of the school) has seen those heavenly abs, thanks to basketball - no, seriously, Stiles thinks he died and went to heaven the first time Derek had pulled his shirt up last year to wipe some sweat off his face. God  _ damn _ . He’s got a fair bit of stubble for a seventeen - almost eighteen - year old and it  _ works  _ so well for him though facial hair and high school students don’t usually mingle well and he loves to wear this old leather jacket and so much dark clothing that he looks like such a badass though he’s actually one of the sweetest people Stiles has ever met, maybe only beat out by Scott because Scott’s actually an angel, sometimes to a fault. 

Derek is most well known for his talent at basketball and, unfortunately for him, his very public breakup with Kate Argent that had happened the year before, when she had keyed his car after he broke up with her and then, less than a week later, Kate had transferred schools to another county for some mysterious reason that made Derek almost  _ scary  _ for a while, but now that Stiles is a junior and Derek is a senior and they actively sit together at lunch every day thanks to Lydia and Laura’s friendship, Stiles  _ knows  _ Derek. Knows him beyond those labels like “good basketball player”, “Kate Argent’s ex”, or “oh-my-god too hot to handle - actually”. At first, it had been hard to even think about getting to know him, not that Stiles had had the guts to even try - like god, he was  _ so not courageous when it came to people he liked _ . More so, though, Derek’s pretty quiet - when Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Allison had originally joined the hour one lunch table of Derek, Laura, Boyd, and Kira, Derek only bothered to talk when it was to Laura, Boyd, or Kira, barely glancing at Stiles, Scott, Allison, or Lydia. 

Stiles  _ had  _ caught on rather quickly with Laura, though; she had taken a liking to him almost instantly, definitely the more extroverted of the twins. It turned out they had a class together spring semester, and it wasn’t long into that semester before Laura shoved Stiles down beside  _ her  _ for lunch everyday, but not only that, but between  _ her and Derek _ . Stiles, well - he babbles  _ normally _ , and that’s only exacerbated when he’s around people he likes, so he talks  _ a lot _ . Probably too much, especially to Derek, who mostly just grunts and nods here and there and occasionally glances over at Stiles. Laura, on the other hand, engages him in actual conversations but he ends up spending most of his lunch periods in a nervous mess because Derek is always there, to his right, eating quietly. Eventually, as the year wears on, Derek will sometimes talk back to him, though it’s mostly with monosyllabic words, though there are a few memorable times when he speaks in  _ entire sentences _ . 

Some time into the semester, the computer teacher he and Laura share put them into teams for a project. Laura immediately claims Stiles, which Scott is rather annoyed about until he ends up with Danny, who’s actually a technological genius and already builds websites for money and would guarantee an A+ on the assignment. 

“You need to come over to my house, we’ll start coming up with the concept tonight,” Laura says after class that day. Stiles agrees readily enough, though he’s a bit apprehensive about the obvious glint in her eye and the sly smile on her face.

“I’ve got lacrosse practice until five, but I can come over after that?”

“Perfect, I’ll text you the address later,” was Laura’s reply, and with a final worrisome smirk, she flaunts off down the hall toward her locker, hip-checking Derek and saying something to him. He glances over at Stiles, the smallest of smiles gracing his face as he nods. Butterflies immediately erupt in Stiles’ stomach, and he just nods back with a smile of his own before sailing past the two, barely registering the slight red tint on the tips of Derek’s ears. 

“You’re pathetic,” Scott says as he catches up. Stiles just shoves him a bit, which only serves to make Scott laugh. 

 

*

 

They  _ do  _ actually work on the project that night - come up with a pretty cool concept of creating something like a wiki, an information center if you will, on some of their favourite superheroes (Laura isn’t much of a buff, but does really like the movies and TV shows; Stiles, for his part, has to school her now and then on variants between the comics and the media portrayals). That’s not all they do, of course; Laura almost immediately puts some music on blast and  _ grills  _ him on his crush on Derek. 

“So Derek totally likes you too, you can definitely tell - “

“What?” Stiles stops, freezing from where’s he’s  _ literally  _ just put down his bookbag, unsure where this conversation is going and also barely able to hear her,  _ damn  _ the music is loud. 

“Oh, don’t bother,” Laura responds, looking up from where’s she’s at on her bed, pulling out a notebook from her own bag and flipping it open, clicking a pen. Her nostrils flare as she huffs a laugh.

“I know all about how much you like Derek - it’s too obvious, good lord, for both you actually. You normally talk a lot, but when you’re around Derek it’s like you actually  _ can’t _ close your mouth and shit just kinda rolls out.” 

She pauses, making a face, even as Stiles feels the blood draining from his face because how  _ mortifying _ , is she going to tell him to back off, he’s not good enough for Derek, or worse,  _ Derek doesn’t like him back _ ? 

“Bad imagery,” Laura continues, ignoring Stiles absolute crisis - he doesn’t even know if Derek is at all into guys, as far as Stiles knows he’s never dated anyone but that Paige girl back a few years ago and Kate the year before, and while that certainly doesn’t mean that Derek  _ isn’t  _ into dudes also, it doesn’t lend itself to that conclusion either, does it? 

“But it’s okay! Because Derek definitely likes you, too. He’s got it  _ bad _ , I’ve never seen him so into someone. Like, he  _ never  _ glares at you, it’s crazy, he glares at  _ everyone _ at least occasionally.” 

“He’s...what?” Stiles breaks out of his worry trance enough to hear what Laura is saying, but he can’t quite follow - Derek is into him too? Why would he be? Derek is - quite literally all that. Everyone one could want to be or want to be  _ with _ , and Stiles is. Nothing, really, is he? 

“Likes you - c’mon, keep up, honestly. I partnered with you because you’re supposed to be  _ smart _ .” 

“But -  _ Derek _ ?” 

“Duh,” Laura rolls her eyes, “You may not realize it, Stiles, but you’re kind of a catch. You’re cute, funny, and smart, even if you are quite a dork and don’t know how to shut up. There are lots of people into you.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows because  _ what  _ the hell is she talking about? People aren’t “into him” at all. He’s, like, the class clown, maybe, except not quite. Not quite anything, he’s probably only known for his weird-ass essays and projects he sometimes does. Really, turn in  _ one  _ essay on the history of circumcision and you’re branded for life. It doesn’t  _ matter  _ that it was for Economics, or that the essay was supposed to be about industrialization and how it changed the United States macroeconomic model, it was a good essay and he was proud of it. He’d still gotten a B+, after all. 

“What the fuck ever, believe what you want to,” Laura barely pauses to take in Stiles’ shocked face, “What I’m trying to say is that you should ask him out - or I don’t care, wait for him to ask you out. I’ll get one of you to. But  _ honestly _ , the heart eyes are kind of disturbing.”

“Heart eyes?” Stiles asks - this entire conversation has got him somewhat on edge, and he plops down in the desk chair, kind of exhausted from trying to follow where Laura’s brain is. He has ADHD, his mind never shuts off, but this exchange is more convoluted that anything he’s ever come up with. 

“Yeah, whatever, you know now. We do actually need to get some work done.” 

“I - ” Stiles starts, then stops. Laura has pretty much the strongest personality of anyone he’s ever met, and he knows he won’t win any arguments he tries to have with her. Might as well move on.

“Okay,” he continues, shaking his head and reaching into his backpack to retrieve the notebook he’d been writing ideas down in during Calculus - while he had gotten a slight reprimand regarding his multitasking from the teacher, he had come up with some good ideas, “What if…”

 

*

 

It goes on like that for another couple of weeks - Laura making him sit between her and Derek, occasionally going over to their house where Laura will automatically take him up to her room and blast music while they work on their project. Stiles eventually meets the Hale’s parents, Talia and Dave, who both seem nice enough. 

“Laura talks about you constantly. Derek, too, occasionally,” Talia says, smiling pleasantly at him with a bit of a glint in her eye, too much like Laura for Stiles to be completely comfortable. 

“Derek does everything occasionally, doesn’t he?” Stiles counters, and it makes Talia, Dave, Laura, and the youngest Hale, Cora, all laugh, though Derek does look on from his place sitting at the kitchen island with something akin to amusement on his face.

“See, I told you,” Laura says as they arrive in her bedroom again, “He  _ never  _ glares at you, it’s crazy.”

“Maybe I just never do anything glare-worthy,” Stiles contradicts, but Laura just snorts, this time turning on classical music, but just as loudly as every other time. 

“Right, you told me you know how annoying you can be.” 

Stiles can’t exactly disagree with that, so he just moves on, setting his bag down and pulling out his laptop so they can work on design. 

 

*

 

“You’re a  _ what _ ?” 

Stiles is nearly screeching, but honestly, he has no idea how to take this. 

“A  _ werewolf _ . We all are. Our family.” 

It’s a good thing he and Laura are alone in the house, because his voice does not get any lower as he continues. 

“Holy  _ fucking hell _ , what? Werewolves are...I didn’t think they were real?” 

“Of course you didn’t. We’re very careful about keeping to ourselves because some of the few humans that  _ do  _ know about us like to kill us because they think we’re like, fucking rabid dogs or something, or like to experiment on us. Scientists can be really awful people, honestly.”

Laura is definitely angry about it, so much so that Stiles swears he sees her eyes flash gold, which when she’d  _ shown  _ him by shifting, the color her eyes had gone. Her fangs are starting to peek out from her lips as she says all this, and it’s enough to make Stiles roll the chair he’s sitting on just a few inches back. Laura, of course, notices, and squints her now-green eyes at him, tilting her head to the side. 

“Are you scared of me?”

“Um,” Stiles starts, because she sounds a bit offended, but really, “Not really more so than I was before?” 

Laura definitely laughs at that. 

“Why are you telling me anyway, if you’re supposed to be laying low and not engaging with humans?” It’s confusing to Stiles, because  _ he  _ hadn’t approached the topic in any way, shape, or form, hadn’t guessed it, had no idea until this moment that werewolves were anything more than lore passed down to keep kids from going out into the woods, or going out at night, or sometimes used to kill innocent people those in power didn’t like.

“Because eventually, either you or Derek will get the balls to ask the other out and if you know  _ now _ , he won’t have to worry about whether or not to tell you about all this.” She shifts again, gesturing to her claws, fangs, ears, eyes, the significant amount of hair that sprouts suddenly from her formerly smooth cheeks. 

“And I trust you,” she continues, shifting back to human in an instant, “You aren’t someone who would, like, ignore our humanity to find out what you want to know, and you know  _ me  _ well enough to know that we aren’t, like, serial killers or anything.”

Which makes Stiles feel quite good, actually; they’ve known each other for just over seven months, and that’s some major trust to have built up that Laura felt confident enough to tell him her biggest secret - not even that, her  _ family’s  _ biggest secret.

“So, how does it work? Like, is it the same way that real wolves work?” he goes on to ask, because while he’s still a bit (lot) shocked in the entire discovery, his curiosity is starting to win over. Laura, for her part, rolls her eyes, crossing her legs and leaning back against the pillows on her bed. 

“And  _ there’s  _ the inquisitive Stiles I was waiting for,” she replies, sounding perhaps a little annoyed, but goes on to explain it all and answer all of Stiles’ questions with just as much interest as he had. 

 

*

 

It’s no more than two weeks later that Stiles is in the locker room after practice, putting on his clean clothes, when the basketball team gets out of practice. He can’t help that his eyes stray from where he’s making plans with Scott for the weekend to look over at Derek, because while a lot of the basketball team might be hot as hell, none of them can pull off the sweaty after-practice look quite like Derek can. 

Derek, for his part, also seems to focus on him, and Stiles averts his eyes as Derek looks over. It doesn’t seem to deter him, though, because Derek is stalking his way over just a moment later and getting right up in Stiles face - unfortunately, though, not in the pleasant way, because Derek seems  _ fierce _ . 

“If you hurt her in any way, I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth,” he practically growls at Stiles - no,  _ does  _ growl, he is after all half a wolf - but Stiles doesn’t know what he’s  _ talking about _ . He flails, pressing his back is flat against the lockers next to him, and asks with wide eyes, “What?”

Derek doesn’t seemed fazed at all, just raises one eyebrow and straightens up. 

“You heard me.”

Stiles nods, because he  _ had  _ heard, but wait, no - he shakes his head, because  _ what _ ? He glances over at Scott, who’s still got his shirt in his hands, looking as confused as Stiles feels. 

“If I hurt - wait - do you think Laura and I are  _ dating _ ?”

Derek actually takes a step back then, his expression changing from kinda scary to nothing but puzzled. He stares at Stiles for a long moment. 

“You aren’t?” 

Stiles can’t do anything at first but shake his head furiously because  _ what the hell _ ? He glances over at Scott when he hears his best friend choking back laughter, and as soon as they meet eyes, they both absolutely crack up, loud and hard enough that Stiles almost misses Derek’s confused “Um”. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles says after he’s calmed down a bit, Scott still laughing beside him, “Oh my god no. I mean, I would totally be down for that, you Hale’s have got some seriously good genetics going for you, but seriously, I’m almost strictly into dudes, man.” 

Stiles lets out another chuckle, because he honestly can’t believe Derek thought he was into  _ Laura _ , and besides, he can’t believe Derek hasn’t realized how into  _ Kira  _ Laura is. 

“Almost?” Derek asks, and that’s certainly a strange place to focus on out of all he said, but Stiles just nods, laughing again. 

“Yeah, almost. Lydia Martin will always be a goddess but she’s apparently serious about her relationship with Jackass Douchemore over there so.” Stiles gestures to where Jackson is standing a few lockers over, watching this exchange with the rest of the locker room. He looks at Stiles and flips him off with a “Hey, fuck you”, but Stiles just blows him a kiss. He and Jackson may not be the best of friends, but they are far and beyond the awful relationship they’d had a couple of years ago, mostly thanks to Lydia’s insistence of continuing to date Jackson and her very close friendship with Stiles. Jackson rolls his eyes and turns around, going back to getting dressed though Stiles is sure he’s still listening in, ready to report this entire thing to Lydia the second it’s over. 

“And, I mean,” Stiles continues, turning back to Derek who still looks as unsure as before, “There’s like Natalie Portman - I’m always trying to figure out if it’s her or Ewan McGregor that made the prequels not as suckish as they could have been, but...and like, obviously Zoe Saldana and Lucy Liu but...no, no. In real life, I’m, like, ninety-seven percent into guys. And I’m, like, pretty sure Laura’s not a guy?”

“She’s not,” Derek replies, looking away from Stiles toward the ceiling. 

“Don’t you mean you’re almost strictly into  _ Derek _ ,” Scott whispers next to Stiles, devolving into laughter again. Stiles turns to him, feeling the blush on his face, and punches Scott on the arm. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he tells Scott, trying to abate the flush because he does  _ not  _ blush nicely. He turns back to see Derek staring at him with wide eyes. Stiles does his best to smile, swallowing through his embarrassment because it’s not like Scott said it loud enough for anyone but Stiles to hear. 

“Scott’s just being an ass, and no, I’m not dating your sister, lovely as she is.” 

Except, Stiles realizes as he finishes saying this, when Derek raises his eyebrows in slight surprise,  _ Derek can hear better than the average human, there isn’t any way he  _ didn’t  _ hear that _ . This time, instead of flushing, Stiles feels the blood drain from his face because  _ shiiiiiit _ . God damn Scott. 

“Oh my god, you heard that, didn’t you?” he hisses under his breath. Rather than reply, Derek reaches out and grabs Stiles wrist, pulling him toward the gym and out of the eyes of all the lacrosse and basketball players clearly staring at them. As soon as they’re alone, Derek turns toward him, and they stare at each other for another moment. 

“You weren’t supposed to know!” Stiles groans out then, at the same time that Derek asks in amazement, “You  _ know _ ?”

They both stop, making eye contact again, and Stiles speaks up first with, “I - yes, I know, about the whole - ” He stops, glancing around to make absolutely sure that they’re alone before forming his fingers into makeshift claws and baring his teeth, which Derek looks less than impressed by, “Thing. Laura told me a while ago.” 

Derek opens, then closes his mouth, expression somewhere between annoyed and surprised, and in the moment between that and Derek speaking Stiles feels a spike in his heartbeat because regardless of this all it’s  _ most important  _ that Derek heard Scott, that he knows Stiles is into him, that he probably won’t ever talk to him again (not that he does often anyway). 

“She’s supposed to ask Mom before going off and telling anyone,” Derek eventually says, scowling down at the ground. Stiles can only feel grateful that the scowl isn’t directed at  _ him _ . 

“Um, she did,” Stiles replies, rubbing the back of his neck, “She, uh, also told me about, like, alphas and betas and hunters, and the enhanced strength and smell and, uh, hearing.” 

Stiles can feel himself flushing again, and it’s really annoying that he doesn’t have any control over that because Derek is staring at him again and his blush is just  _ so  _ unattractive. He bites his lip as Derek continues to stare at him, eventually turning his own eyes back up to meet Derek’s. His heart is all out  _ racing _ , by now, and it just makes him more embarrassed to realize that Derek can hear that, too, and he’s focused on it, sometimes flicking his gaze toward Stiles’ heart. 

“She didn’t tell  _ me _ ,” Derek eventually grumbles, and he sounds a bit like he’s sad about it. Stiles shrugs. 

“I, uh, yeah? I know why about that, too.” Stiles turns his face toward the floor again, a fresh rush of blood going to his face. He looks up after a moment of feeling Derek’s eyes on him, letting his shoulders drop and trying to stop himself from fidgeting. 

“Um, she said she told me because, uh,” he pauses, volume of his voice going down as he continues, “Because she knew,  _ knows _ , that I have a huge crush on you and she said this way you won’t have to angst about whether to tell me when you eventually asked me out and we started dating.” 

Stiles can’t help his fidgeting now, biting his lip and he’s shaking, too. He feels like he’s on the edge of an anxiety attack, but he thinks he can probably stave it off if he just gets this over with  _ now _ . 

“Which, of course, isn’t going to happen - the asking me out or us dating, because, I mean, you’re obviously not into me at all, but Laura just laughs whenever I tell her that and assures me that eventually you’ll ‘get up the balls to ask’ even though I keep telling her balls have nothing to do with being courageous, I mean really.” Stiles knows he’s rambling but he doesn’t know how to stop, not when he’s gotten started, not when he’s nervous as fucking hell. 

“And plus, what does she mean, I could totally ask you out too, except I’m not going to because of course you’re not interested in me and I’m not really into the humiliation of straight out reject - ”

Stiles thinks he’s found a perfect way to stop his rambling, because the only reason he stops talking then is Derek is suddenly  _ kissing him _ , and whoa, what the hell. His heart stops for just a second when he feels Derek’s hands cradling his face, his lips against Stiles’ own, before his brain catches up and he kisses Derek back, hands flailing for a moment before they settle on Derek’s biceps. 

“Oh,” Stiles breaths when they eventually pull back from one another, eyes wide. Derek looks less surprised by the suddenness, calmly smiling and staring back at Stiles. 

“I would say yes,” he eventually whispers, and Stiles blinks, cocks his head to the side in confusion. 

“Say yes?”

“If you asked me out,” Derek clarifies. 

Which - oh, wow, okay. Okay, okay,  _ okay _ . Stiles smiles widely, amazed and just the slightest bit concerned that this is, like, a really good dream or something. 

“How’s tomorrow night?” he asks anyway - if it is a dream, he can deal with that later. Right now, he’s going to take from it what he can. 

“Dinner. I’ll pick you up at 6:30.” 

Stiles nods in agreement, that sounds lovely, but what sounds lovelier is kissing Derek again, if he’s honest. He leans in, going for another light kiss which Derek returns with a small smile. 

“Y’know, I’ve been in love with you for like two years. This is kind of surreal,” Stiles admits, only slightly embarrassed at the confession. Derek, for his part, just laughs heartily. 

“Do you even know how jealous I was when you and Laura were dating?”

“We weren’t,” Stiles is quick to remind him, because he wants that to be quite clear; the only Hale he’s ever been into is Derek. 

“Yeah, but I  _ thought  _ you were. I did my best to be happy for Laura and of course I was but I also felt like there was no way she didn’t know I was into you and I couldn’t believe she...would…” Derek trails off, and Stiles hitches an eyebrow at where his train of thought is going before realization dawns on his face and Derek scowls. 

“The blasting music and sitting next to you at lunch and having you over all the time...Laura  _ knew  _ what she was doing.” 

It takes a moment but Stiles catches up, and he snorts in laughter at the thought, moving his hands to Derek’s face to smooth out the scowl. 

“You’re cute when you scowl,” he tells Derek, who for the first time directs a glare at Stiles, letting his eyes flash gold. It doesn’t do anything, not now that he knows what he does, and Stiles just laughs and pulls Derek in for another kiss. 

This time they only break apart when there’s a sudden cheering coming from the background, and they both glance around to see half the lacrosse team and a few of the basketball team at the locker room entrance, watching them. Derek scowls in their direction this time, but Stiles just leans into him, feeling pretty damn good, actually. 

 

*

 

Laura is leaning against the Hale’s shared vehicle when Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Boyd come out of the building, Derek and Stiles clearly holding hands while Boyd does his perfect bored expression and Scott looks at them in a bit of disgust. She spots them pretty easily, then screams “I fucking knew it!” at them. 

Stiles glances at Derek for a moment before they both roll their eyes at her.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, okay, I'm really shitty at doing things these days
> 
> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
